<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Me Up by Riachinko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446516">Shut Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/pseuds/Riachinko'>Riachinko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaun of the Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/pseuds/Riachinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's hungover, Shaun is horny. It's into the wee hours of the morning, and Pete's sleeping in the next room over...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed/Shaun Riley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed startles awake to an amalgamation of tinnitis and the white noise of the vacant blue telly screen - video player still on and Any Which Way You Can tapped out and not yet rewound. </p>
<p>He blinks, groggy and disoriented, if only for a moment. The hall light's on, but the living room is otherwise dark, dimly bathed in tube light; the curtains in the room are sheer enough to indicate it's still nighttime, and certainly before dawn.</p>
<p>Combined with the ringing in his ears, the tick-tocking of the clock on the wall seems gratingly loud all of a sudden. When did the world get so loud? </p>
<p>He squints for the time. It's about eleven minutes slow, which puts the time at approximately twenty past three.</p>
<p>"Ungh..."</p>
<p>His stomach gurgles, and, ahh, that's why he woke up: that familiar pressure on his bladder and the suggestion of alcohol-induced nausea incoming. </p>
<p>At least the Pixies tribute band had been stellar. </p>
<p>He notices, then, a needle-like tingle shooting throughout his leg, a symptom of having been Shaun's pillow for the past several hours. And yeah, there's Shaun - passed out and drooling into the fabric of Ed's shorts beneath him. The stub of the night's final fag dangles from his fingers, hovering vaguely over an ashtray on the floor. </p>
<p>"Hey," Ed grumbles lowly, nudging his friend on the shoulder once, twice, "get up."</p>
<p>Shaun murmurs softly and rolls his nose into the wet patch on his friend's hip, eyes squinting open delicately before widening in a double-take that has him grabbing the back of the sofa to sit upright, very much alert. </p>
<p>"Ah," he yawns - or maybe it's more of a gasp - "sorry, man."</p>
<p>"S'okay."</p>
<p>It doesn't bother him, not really. They're close as two best friends can be - <em> closer</em>, even - and although it's something he's tried not to think too much about, too often, Shaun is cute when his eyelashes are fluttering in his sleep. But, the twinge in his bladder derails this train of thought, and he sits properly up, setting both trainered feet on the carpet and making to stand on unstable legs with a groan.</p>
<p>The remote for the telly sits across the coffee table between two empty cans of lager, and on top of a cardboard chip container, and Shaun reaches clumsily to poke at it, watching Ed dance the sleep out of his legs. </p>
<p>"D'you wanna crash in my room?" Shaun says as the video whirs, rewinding. The telly flickers off soon after.</p>
<p>He wipes his hand over his face, carding his fingers through short, softly gelled hair as he yawns again, shutting his eyes to take the sting of consciousness out. </p>
<p>An invitation up is always nice, so Ed nods, "Yeah," blinking sharply at the onset of pain in his temple. He helps his mate up off the couch with an extended hand - hauls Shaun to his feet so quickly that he bumps into his chest and leans against him to recover. </p>
<p>"I've gotta piss anyway."</p>
<p>Shaun nods curtly, coughing, yawning some more for good measure. "Feeling a bit punchy still, no thanks to the nap."</p>
<p>With a hum, Ed offers a gentlemanly sweep of his hand, motioning for Shaun to head upstairs first. And he does, slapping the hall lights off as he passes Ed on the way.</p>
<p>Their arms brush together by accident at first.</p>
<p>Shaun smirks and knocks Ed more deliberately into the wall, feigning drowsiness as he does it, and Ed scoffs, trying to push him back but Shaun dodges the attempt. He scurries up the stairs, helped some by Ed's hand at the small of his back, shoving him upwards. </p>
<p>When he reaches the second story, he turns and watches with intense eyes; worries his lower lip from the banister as Ed ascends.</p>
<p>He follows him to the toilet. </p>
<p>"What're you doing?" </p>
<p>Ed's voice squeaks, but it's not because he particularly cares. He's got his shorts unzipped and boxer-briefs rolled down with little concern for Shaun's presence beside him at the sink by the time he's finished the question.</p>
<p>Shaun doesn't say anything, just sniffs in mock offense and motions to his toothbrush, squeezing a strip of paste on to its bristles in record time; steps out of the way mid-brush for Ed to wash his hands, though Ed simply fastens his fly front and stands defiantly by while Shaun spits.</p>
<p>"Brush your teeth?" Shaun mumbles over the stream of running water.</p>
<p>Ed grins, brow knit together in curious amusement. "You what?"</p>
<p>Shaun's face is flush, eyes heavy-lidded and teasing and staring right into Ed's own. "You should...brush your teeth," he says with bated breath.</p>
<p>"Ahh," Ed smirks, grabbing a bottle of emerald mouthwash from the ajar cabinet mirror. "I follow you..." </p>
<p>He presses down to twist off the cap and takes a swig in one smooth motion. The second he spits, Shaun is on him, holding tightly to his shoulders and pressing their mouths together with force enough to make Ed stumble backwards. He hits his shoulder against the side of the shower; hisses into Shaun's mouth at the same time that Shaun's throat emits a small whimper.</p>
<p>The thirty seconds of dental hygiene's done little to clear away the taste of lager and tobacco and weed, and Ed pulls away first to swallow, scraping the top of his tongue against the saw edge of his teeth. </p>
<p>"You cheeky, horny--" he breathes, rubbing where the shower had gotten him. "You're going t'get me killed."</p>
<p>Shaun pulls a smug face, lips glossy with saliva, parted just barely while he catches his breath; the very idea that he's winded already is, well, a little more than flattering, Ed supposes.</p>
<p>"You want daddy to stick it in you?" he snorts, voice low and thick and dark.</p>
<p>"Ed, don't," Shaun cringes, lips curling into a reluctant grin. "Don't be embarrassing."</p>
<p>He tilts his head back slightly in offering, and Ed takes the bait, pushing forward off the wall to place his mouth over Shaun's Adam's apple, dragging his tongue over exposed skin, prickly from a day-old shave, tasting bitterly of cologne and sweat. </p>
<p>"Aw, we can get a lot more embarrassing than that," he purrs, teeth grazing over the flesh beneath him, daring to bite. </p>
<p>"<em>Ed</em>--" </p>
<p>Deft fingers tug at the collar of Shaun's t-shirt; the pad of his thumb rubbing circles against his windpipe, his collarbone, but never choking. Finding an area covert enough to leave a mark, he sucks a bruise into warm skin and Shaun gasps, swatting at him with a scowl.</p>
<p>"No biting." </p>
<p>Ed only chortles in response, taking Shaun's right wrist in hand; raising it to drag his tongue over the man's pulse, licking into the flat of Shaun's hand and sinking his teeth shallowly into the palm. </p>
<p>"Mm," he smirks, eyebrows perking impishly as his free hand slinks across to grapple at the curve of Shaun's hip. "I could eat you up, Shauny."</p>
<p>They kiss again, Shaun licking at the seam of his friend's lips until Ed reciprocates the attention with a run of his tongue back over Shaun's, and it tickles; they giggle drunkenly into one another like misbehaving children.</p>
<p>The press of their bodies together, the heat of Shaun's chest against his, his hoarse breaths when they part lips; the feverish smacking of their mouths blends with the drip of the shower faucet and echoes off the tile. </p>
<p>Sensations flood Ed's brain and make him feel drunk all over again, nevermind the hangover symptoms he's already experiencing. The pain between his eyes makes him flinch - he really should've kept drinking once they'd made it home - so he closes them tight.</p>
<p>It's a little bit awkward, but Ed walks the two of them blindly backwards until Shaun hits the wall with a dull thud, his right arm raised over his head in bondage, left hand curled into Ed's shirt. A jolt of possessive arousal rushes through his veins as Shaun wriggles against him, jutting his hips outward in need until Ed steps closer to wedge a leg between Shaun's, allowing him something to rut up against. </p>
<p>Sweet friction.</p>
<p>The walls are thin in this old flat: this wall in particular connects the toilet to Pete's bedroom. That in mind, it <em> may </em>be deliberate that Ed bangs his knee into the wall. </p>
<p>He moans, and Shaun keens into him, erection insistent and twitching between them, under more fabric than he'd prefer.</p>
<p>His blood runs hot at the idea of it - of Shaun - needy and wanting after so many nights of Ed discouraging him. The benefit of waiting so long between trysts is that you get these fits of feral madness: Shaun canting his hips up until they're both fully hard and breathing hot, stale, peppermint air between each other. </p>
<p>He's not being funny, but it's not all bad.</p>
<p>"Shit," Shaun whines under his breath, eyes screwed shut, focusing his efforts on not saying anything too incriminating, too loudly. He sucks on Ed's lower lip, which helps. </p>
<p>"V'you got a condom?" Ed asks, then, breaking away with a peck at the tip of Shaun's nose.</p>
<p>He hums in amusement as Shaun pats himself down in a panic, fruitlessly looking for a condom in the pockets of the slacks he wore to work this morning.</p>
<p>"One tic," Shaun says, dashing unsteadily to the medicine cabinet. </p>
<p>There's an old pack of them in the drawer beneath the sink, and he chucks the box triumphantly at Ed's head. A silent pause follows as Ed picks open the flap of the box, fishing a strip of them out and tearing off a single square. </p>
<p>He tosses the box back at Shaun, who catches it and places it back in its spot as outlined by dust in the drawer. </p>
<p>"You gonna come here, then?"</p>
<p>"...No," Shaun protests through a shy grin, "I know you want to annoy Pete, but I'm the one who'll have to hear about it tomorrow." </p>
<p>"Ah, I'll hear about it, too."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm the one who'll care."</p>
<p>Daring Ed to come at him, Shaun stands his ground, leaning with his back against the countertop. He adjusts the erection in his pants, and the blush that spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears is obvious; a boyish bashfulness that's as misguided as it is endearing.</p>
<p>"Shauny…" </p>
<p>They could fuck against any other wall. He could push Shaun down; have him hold on to the sink for dear life and Ed could have him right <em> there</em>.</p>
<p>But that isn't as fun, innit? </p>
<p>"Let's go to my room," Shaun says softly.</p>
<p>Ed scrunches his nose and frowns, passes a hand over the crotch of his shorts to adjust himself as well. "Come 'ere."</p>
<p>Shaun turns, taps the cabinet mirror properly closed. Ed's smirking in the reflection behind him, flushed and hard, chest heaving slightly from open-mouthed breaths. Willing as <em> fuck</em>. </p>
<p>With a defeated sigh, he slinks across the tile and into Ed's open arms; lets Ed tease him with a thumb sliding over his pinkened lips and "That's a good boy," purred against the shell of his ear. He laughs softly, and Shaun does too, even as his eyes begin to sting and well up in embarrassment. </p>
<p>"You're an arse, you know that."</p>
<p>"Yeahhh. Well," Ed smiles wide.</p>
<p>And then Shaun is against the wall once more, hands sliding to the front of Ed's shirt as Ed's creep lower and lower 'til they're resting warmly on his friend's hips, kneading into muscles sore from a night of partying.</p>
<p>"Let's have this arse" - hands slide across Shaun's waistband, thumbs threading the belt loops - "get at <em> this </em>arse, hm?" </p>
<p>Hands on Shaun's backside cup and squeeze, pushing Shaun into him - sighing as their cocks make contact through denim and brushed cotton. Shaun's head lolls to the side as Ed unzips the fly front of his slacks. </p>
<p>And then with a forceful hand on either hip he turns Shaun - actually hauls him away from the wall and flips him around, and Shaun's hands fly up instinctively to brace himself before he can smash his nose. </p>
<p>"H-ey, hey," he hisses. "<em>Careful</em>."</p>
<p>"I'm always careful, babe," Ed snides, barreling his weight against him. </p>
<p>Shaun scooches up the wall slightly for comfort as Ed hovers over him from behind; hands roaming over Shaun's thighs, rubbing teasingly at the front of his boxers. </p>
<p>He can't help a sudden, unashamed murmur, a laugh - an "Ah, haha, <em> shit</em>" - when Shaun lowers his head, pushes back against him and whimpers. </p>
<p>Pulling himself free from his shorts and boxer-briefs just enough to matter, Ed rolls his hips and humps into the valley of Shaun's buttocks. He watches his friend push back again, hypnotized by the slight pull of Shaun's slacks, cotton catching on the head of his cock as he ruts back and forth, reveling in the sensation of it.</p>
<p>Anticipation has Shaun positively quaking against the drywall, shuddering with guilt, cursing under his breath because every single little sound could be the one that wakes their flatmate. Pete doesn't know about them. Not like this, not that he's mentioned - and he <em> would </em>mention - and there isn't a worse way for him to find out, bar walking in on them screwing on his own bed.</p>
<p>There's a soft tearing of foil, and Ed is dipping his fingers beneath the elastic waist of Shaun's boxers, sticky palm sliding against the trail of hair down Shaun's abdomen to fully slip his pants down over his erection. Then, just as quickly as Shaun's belt buckle hits the ground with a <em> clink</em>, two thick, warm fingers with chewed-off nails are probing at his entrance, pushing inside slowly but insistently.</p>
<p>Shaun gasps, gritting his teeth in a haste to keep quiet.</p>
<p>Ed's fingers are slick with excess lube from out of the condom packet - down to the second knuckle at least - and Shaun draws in a breath just before he lowers himself on to them just to speed up the process some. Had they been in Shaun's room, they might draw this out, but the wham-bam, thank-you-ma'am approach to their intimate encounters has always kind of been the norm.</p>
<p>Maybe it's because he's still tipsy - with the headache and all - but his vision blurs, watching Shaun inexpertly fuck himself, trying to stay quiet. He wiggles his hips to accommodate the in and out of Ed's fingers; spends a minute on them before Ed pulls them out completely, wiping them on a nearby bath towel while Shaun stares in open-mouthed awe. </p>
<p>At last, Ed rolls the condom on; Shaun cranes his neck to watch - knows for sure Ed is ready when there's a firm hand back on his hip, guiding his backside to the slippery tip of Ed's cock. He swallows, mouth dry and lips smacking; breathes shakily through his nose, through his mouth when his sinuses whistle. </p>
<p>Shaun's as hot as a furnace once he's inside. Ed groans under his breath, sliding in little by little while every one of Shaun's muscles tenses, wedged helplessly between Ed and the wall. </p>
<p>Small tremors ripple through him, which in turn send chills up Ed's spine; sweet, perfect electricity firing off from one to another. He hums, impatiently waiting for Shaun to relax before pushing in tentatively further; waiting until his friend pushes back himself, and Ed is sheathed to the hilt. </p>
<p>Staying inside, teasing with near-withdrawals to the tip, he absorbs every one of Shaun's shivers and quick gasps; frantic breaths that quicken ever more when Ed reaches forward to take Shaun's beading erection in hand. He runs his thumb through it, circles the pad of his thumb over the slit and Shaun's forehead connects with the wall in a thud that echoes the room. </p>
<p>"Ohh, Jesus…"</p>
<p>They're silent for a moment, Ed leaning in further to rest his sweat-slick forehead against the fabric taut over Shaun's shoulder blades. </p>
<p>A tighter grip on Shaun's cock earns him a squeeze, hot, tight. His fingers itch with a desire to slip around Shaun's throat and hold him, hug Shaun's back to his chest; wants to smash their mouths together and bite - claim - make Shaun swear they'll be together 'til the end. </p>
<p>Those desperate mewls he's making are more than acceptable, though, encouraging him to fuck into Shaun harder--</p>
<p>He pulls out to the tip; thrusts hungrily into Shaun once more, in tandem with his fist sliding down to the base of the other man's shaft. Pulls out, fists down; the soft clinking of pocket change mimics the rhythm of Ed's thrusts as he moves.</p>
<p>And Shaun pants out, sweet, soft "ahs" and "fucks" against the wall, balling his hands into fists and leaning into the wall on his forearms; clawing down the wall when Ed hits <em> just </em>the right spot--</p>
<p>"G-<em> God,</em>" he cries out in spite of himself, banging a fist into the wall with just a split second of thought at the ready to soften the blow. Ed kicks at Shaun's right ankle, nudges him into a position that has Shaun slipping down the wall a bit, brain short circuiting, mouth watering.</p>
<p>Ed grits his teeth, brow knit in concentration, challenging Shaun to keep quiet as he drags Shaun's own precum over the velvety length of his prick, running a finger over his taint. He chuckles as the man beneath him draws in a quivering breath, mouth hanging open soundlessly. </p>
<p>Then, a <em> knock-knock-knock-- </em></p>
<p>Shaun's head snaps to the door, which throws his focus off kilter and he ends up face-planting the wall despite his best efforts.</p>
<p>"It's four in the fucking morning!" </p>
<p>Pete sounds livid from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>But while Shaun is understandably flustered, Ed is a proud smarmy bastard, and has never had any inclination to let Pete feel righteous. Almost spitefully, Pete's angry warning does nothing to stop him from adjusting his pace - moving agonizingly slowly - and fucking into Shaun, even as he swipes at the air in Ed's direction to stop him.</p>
<p>"God- s-sorry," he chokes out, clearing his throat, "Pete...Sorry! I had a few beers and I--" </p>
<p>Shushing Shaun with full, pink lips, eyes heavy-lidded and hazy, Ed withdraws his hand on Shaun's cock. Grazing dewey, naked skin, he leaves behind a sticky glistening trail as his fingers slip up Shaun's thigh to his hip bone. </p>
<p>"--I sort of - <em> fuck </em>- fell over."</p>
<p>Their attention is drawn to the shadow of feet through the bottom crack in the door. The knob clicks softly and turns just ever so slightly: obviously, Pete on the other side of the door, tentatively at the ready to aid an ill friend, though mercifully the door stays closed.</p>
<p>"...Do you need help?" </p>
<p>"No! No," Shaun steadies himself, palms to the wall, head down in delicious shame, swallowing deeply around would-be moans and evening his voice to confidently add, "I'll be fine. Think I'm sobering up already."</p>
<p>There's a pause that feels like an eternity and then, </p>
<p>"Get some sleep, yeah?"</p>
<p>Footsteps in the hall are accentuated with the sound of Pete leaning on the handrail, and once it's clear that their flatmate has left the doorway, Ed is back on Shaun, coating his friend's body with his own, digging fingernails into his sides and pushing in fully-- <em> hard</em>. </p>
<p>"Tell daddy you want it," Ed says, breathy and low against Shaun's back, "we can finish this up quick."</p>
<p>Shaun stifles a burst of laughter, shoulders slacking as they shake violently through a fit of giggles, "Will you stop!" he hisses jovially, cheeks a deep red when he twists slightly to peek at Ed. "Christ sake. Just go!" </p>
<p>Ed snaps his hips forward and back, growing breathless; digging his fingers into slippery fistfuls of thigh and fucking quickly, <em> deeply</em>--</p>
<p>Shaun's eyes roll back, teeth bared, fingers dragging down the wall. His breath shakes as he curses and exhales, gooseflesh rising up his back. He pushes back with encouragement when Ed thrusts forward, his entire body aches from stress, trembles with want.</p>
<p>And then Ed is reaching for Shaun's elbow, tapping it - guides his arm down in silent urgence to touch himself, and Shaun eagerly obeys, taking his cock in hand. He needs to readjust his lean on the wall: keeps his left arm pressed to the drywall and his forehead rested on that, breathing hotly at the floor when Ed holds him tight and continues to surge into him. </p>
<p>Teeth grit together so hard they squeak, Ed groans. "You like it?" </p>
<p>"Y-yeah," Shaun gulps; whispers because he doesn't want Pete back at the door.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Ed growls, sucking on the inside of his cheek. "Me too. <em> Fuck.</em>"</p>
<p>Every bit of him feels sweaty and tired; sweat drips from his forehead and darkens the fabric of Shaun's shirt. He taps Shaun's heel with one foot to get him to spread his legs apart some more; knows he's close from that coil in his gut and tightness in his bollocks.</p>
<p>The curl of his mate's toes tells him he's close, too - that's the <em> spot</em>. Only ever hit by accident, Shaun would say, but a blessing just the same.</p>
<p>Shaun sees sparks of white and RGB crystals behind his eyelids; mind swimming with sinful thoughts of getting fucked well good by his best mate in the world, terrifying thoughts of his college chum walking in on them because neither of them could be arsed to lock the door before going at it. </p>
<p>"Ohh," Shaun whines, "yeahhh."</p>
<p>"Fuck," Ed hisses, pleasure coiling in his gut, "I'm gonna come--" </p>
<p>"Ah, I-- yeah," Shaun sputters, "fuck, <em> fuck</em>, me too--" </p>
<p>Shaun finishes first, gasping around his wrist, biting gently into his own flesh and drooling as his muscles tense and Ed's hips stutter behind him, pounding against his arse hard once- twice- and then slowing to a gradual halt. </p>
<p>Hot white spills over Shaun's knuckles, rogue globs dribbling down the wall before him. </p>
<p>Ed pulls out and ties the condom in a knot, leaving Shaun hunched against the wall, panting, damp all over with his own sweat and Ed's. </p>
<p>"Fuck <em> me,</em>" Shaun sighs at last. </p>
<p>A towel lands over Shaun's shoulders, partially lands over his head. It's the towel he'd soiled earlier on with lube, so Shaun uses a corner of the clean side to dab away the come on his stomach.</p>
<p>Ed yawns up at the ceiling. "Wash up and let's get the fuck to bed."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When they slink into Shaun's bedroom, Pete's left a small bin by the bedside, and an Aspirin tablet on the nightstand, accompanied by a glass of water. </p>
<p>Shaun pauses to appreciate the token of kindness, until Ed brushes past him and knocks him onto the bed as a nod to their earlier tiff on the staircase. He falls face-first onto the duvet and rolls to lie on his back, watching Ed scoop up the painkiller.</p>
<p>"Brilliant," Ed murmurs, placing the pill on his tongue and chasing it down with the water. "Nicest thing he's done all year."</p>
<p>He kicks the bedroom door closed as he swallows, rolls on to the covers next to Shaun; the bed complains under his weight and Shaun squeezes his eyes shut tight in anticipation of Pete coming to start a row.</p>
<p>The flat beyond Shaun's door, however, remains silent. </p>
<p>Ed scratches at his groin, adjusting the way his boxer-briefs sit on him once he's rolled up against his mate. Shaun snickers, gaze flickering from Ed's eyes to his chest, before finally drifting closed. </p>
<p>"I can't tell if it's the drink or orgasm," Ed smirks, bopping Shaun on the nose, "but my head is fucking spinning..."</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>The bedroom curtains are open and allow for moonlight to pour in across the carpet and bed frame. It washes over the tips of their toes when Ed kicks at Shaun's ankle and he wiggles his toes in reply.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's like, hair of the dog, you know? You feel better if you keep drinking. Maybe we ought to keep fucking…" Ed snorts. </p>
<p>Shaun's chest heaves with quiet laughter, and Ed joins him, curling into the man's side and throwing a heavy arm over his breastbone.</p>
<p>They fall asleep with Shaun's shoulder used as a pillow, a spot of Ed's drool growing in the fabric over Shaun's heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>